Help Him
by Satoshi Mousey
Summary: Satoshi is 8, Kei hurts him, Dark loves him, and... oh yeah, he loves Dark. AU, OOC, One sided Kei/8 yr. Satoshi, Dark/8 yr. Satoshi, Some Krad/Daisuke mentioned, Some OC/OC hinted
1. Disclaimer

**Help Him**

Rating: R/M

Notes: AU and OOC majorly

Warnings: Mentions of rape, abuse, molestation, eventual yaoi

Pairings: One sided Kei/ 8 year old Satoshi, eventual Dark/ 8 year old Satoshi, Seth/John, Krad/Daisuke

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel at all. Sadly. Disclaimer is for entire story, so it won't be on top of every chapter.

I changed some stuff for this story, just a few, so if you have read it before, what Krad was doing, a character named Seth is now doing.

Seth has long silver hair, which is normally in a low ponytail, and dark green eyes, is tall, but shorter than Dark, and thin. Is part of baddest gang the Japan's Gang Leader Tribe aka the J.G.L.T. Basically is the person who has to watch over Satoshi and makes sure no one besides Kei touches Satoshi in anyway sexually.

John has long dark green hair, which is normally in a high ponytail, and silver eyes, is shorter than Seth, but taller than Daisuke, and thin. Is part of the J.G.L.T. Helps Seth with his job.

Yamamoto has chestnut hair kept at shoulder length and dark brown eyes, is shorter than John, and thin. Part of the J.G.L.T. is the guy who brings Satoshi food.

Kei is the leader of the J.G.L.T., instead of the police commissioner.

INSTEAD of there being angels and tamers, Dark is 17 and is Daisuke's older brother, Krad is 16 and a half. Dark is older than Krad and Daisuke is 15 and is older than Satoshi who is 8.

Emiko and Kosuke are Dark's and Daisuke's parents, Krad's parents died in a car accident when he was about 8 and a half.


	2. Help Him

May 15th -

Seth watched the little child suck the older man off from the doorway. This was the child's 'reward' for doing the fuck ass-ed bastard's dirty work. The child had been forced to become a housewife, a whore, and a toy for this evil... this evil... THING!

Seth watched the tears leak from the innocent child's eyes drip to the floor. It was torture to him, watching the young kid squeeze his eyes shut, so he could pretend he was somewhere else. Or with someone else. Someone who wasn't going to hurt him. Someone who the little boy wished to be with.

_Someone like Dark._

Satoshi was only eight. And yet, he already knew of life's horrors. Not the horrors where he was beat up by the class bullies. No, it was the horror with drugs and guns, rape and abuse.

Satoshi whimpered as Kei tore up the back of his throat, blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

Kei slapped Satoshi up the side of the head, wanting his 'toy' to suck faster. He moaned and placed his hands onto Satoshi's head and started to thrust blindly.

Satoshi choked and sputtered, taking his mouth off of the hard cock in front of him. Kei grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, so he was looking up at the tyrant. Kei smiled evilly and gently ran a finger along Satoshi's mouth, collecting a bit of blood.

Seth watched as Kei took the finger and forced the child to watch as he carefully licked at the blood. He watched as Satoshi closed his eyes and lips as tight as possible, knowing the consequences, but not caring either.

Kei frowned and gripped Satoshi's jaw. He roughly pried the troubled child's mouth open and thrust his cock into his mouth. Kei smiled and forced Satoshi's head to bob up and down, awaiting the pleasure that would soon come for him. And the screams of his young, unwilling 'toy'...


	3. Flash Back of Dark's

May 15th -

Dark lay back on the couch, thinking of the little blue-haired angel he had met only a few days ago. He was seventeen, almost eighteen, and had enjoyed their fated meeting. Dark remembered it perfectly, even down to the way that little boy smiled so innocently. He closed his eyes and allowed the beautiful, peaceful moment to come back...

May 10th -

_Dark was walking in the park of the lower east side of the city. The side with all the drunkies, gangs, drugs, prostitutes, and guns. Lots and lots of guns._

_ Dark was from the northern side of the city, where you had mainly honest, self-respecting people who would all help each other, and really anyone from anywhere unless you meant harm, not like the slobs in the western side of the city. The south had normal people like the north, but most would refuse to help anyone or anything, even if it were their neighbor who was on fire being held hostage._

_ Dark smiled as he passed some playing, laughing children. He looked around for an empty bench. Which was quite hard, seeing as how most had gangs of rival tribes collected in one peace filled place. He thought he saw one close by a large oak tree near the lake._

_ Heading towards it, he saw that it had an old blanket bunched up on it. He still felt like sitting on the bench, figuring he would just move the blanket out of the way and move when whoever owned it came back. Upon reaching the bench, he saw that the 'blanket' was not a blanket after all. No, instead it was a small boy in an old, thin, holly, torn, faded, oversized, supposed-to-be-dark blue T-shirt, with light blue hair. The boy looked to be asleep, his gentle breathing stirring the slightly too-long strands near his nose. He was trembling, no, he was shivering. He was not even shivering, but was shaking so hard he thought the boy would shatter his bones. Dark sat down by him and twiddled his thumbs, perplexed as to why this little boy was sleeping out here._

Dark still has no idea why he did it, but...

_Dark took off his sweatshirt and gingerly set it around the fervently shaking shoulders. He smiled ran his hand across the stilling boy's forehead, moving a few loose hairs out of the boy's closed eyes. He frowned as the boy whimpered slightly and tried to get as low in Dark's old sweatshirt as he could. Deciding to do what little he could for the boy, Dark gently picked the boy up and placed him carefully in his lap. He gently turned the little blue-topped head into his chest and gently stroked the locks of light sky blue._

_ Some time later, the little boy stirred slightly as he tried to wake up. He looked hazily up at the dark purple-haired teen, trying to focus his vision enough to determine if he should run, get up and apologize, or to stay put and wait for the pain to come. Instead, seeing the sympathy, care, and tenderness in the man's eyes, the little boy just snuggled closer and looked up with wide, round, innocent eyes of dark blue._

_ "Hey Kiddo. How do you feel? You've been out for at least a few hours, I've not found the courage to wake you, but your parents shall be worried that you're not home yet," Dark said, looking down at the boy, while still stroking his hair._

_ The little boy smiled and gently reached up a hand. He tentatively set it carefully on the back of the elder teen's neck and giggled lightly. The boy eased his other hand to hold one of Dark's and smiled with more innocence than Dark thought possible._

_ Dark couldn't help but to laugh as the boy stroked the skin over his hand. He gently took a deep breath as the back of his neck was gently massaged by tiny, delicate fingers, nerves on fire. They sat there for another hour, relaxed against each other. They watched the birds in the trees and the fishes in the lake go by until the community clock struck ten P.M._

_ Satoshi looked around as the clock tolled, paling considerably. He pulled away from the warm embrace and stood up. "Wait," Dark said as the little boy stood up and made to turn, and possibly run, away. The boy then noticed the sweatshirt that was still halfway wrapped around him. He tugged it off of his shoulders reluctantly and gently handed it to his purple-haired savior._

_ Dark looked up at the tiny child quizzically. He took the sweatshirt and stood up. He gently pulled the short boy close to him and slipped his sweatshirt over the boy's head. "Keep it, you need it more than I did," Dark said as he gently pressed a kiss to the soft locks of light blue._

_ The little boy gently took a finger and touched Dark's arm. He gently traced letters on the tanned boy's arm._

_ Dark looked down at the boy as he did this. He felt the letters so clearly that it burned wonderfully when he touched his skin and even afterword. When the touch pulled away, Dark quickly ran the letters through his head. T-H-A-N-K - Y-O-U. "You're welcome," he whispered._

_ The little boy beamed and pulled away. Not really thinking, he gently pressed a kiss to the teen's palm, before he pulled away, turned, and ran back to the place he was forced to call 'home'._


	4. Can We Steal Him Now?

May 20th -

Satoshi slipped his fingertips through his messed up hair. Kei was currently out on some major drug business deal that went wrong. So now he was doing some college school work in mathematics on his laptop from Seth and John. There was four knocks on the cell door, a jingle and a click as it was unlocked. Satoshi didn't bother to look up to see who it was. After all, no one could come in without Seth being there. Seth had made up a little system way back when, one knock was Kei is coming in, two knocks was someone random coming in for some reason, three meant the guy named Yamamoto was coming in with food, and four equaled he was coming in with John. He always had John there when he came in without the others.

"Hey Kiddo! How ya doin'?" John asked, coming over and plopping down in the moldy straw next to the blue-haired captive. "Wanna play Clue?" He set the game in front of the boy, on top of the laptop keyboard, so he couldn't keep typing.

Satoshi picked up the box and placed it into John's lap. "Fine and no. I've got work to do," he typed into his computer that read it back in a robot voice. "And besides, you always lose. EVERY time." He clicked back on his homework.

"Do NOT!" John whined, crossing his arms childishly.

"Do TOO!" Seth shot back leaning against the wall.

"Do NOT!"

"Do TOO!"

"Do NOT!"

"Do TOO!"

"Do NOT!"

"Do NOT!" Seth remarked.

"Do TOO!" John retorted.

"Do NOT!"

"Do TOO!"

"Ha! You just said you lost all the time!" Seth teased, pointing a finger at John.

"I did no-... damn. I did, didn't I?" John pouted, looking down.

"Yes, you did. Now, test is in, so I have a while to do nothing. What do you guys want to do?" Satoshi typed, before glaring at John. "Besides games of any kind?"

"Umm, how about..." Seth started before he was cut off by his phone. He answered it. "'Yello, Seth here."

Satoshi and John listened patiently to Seth's end of the conversation. "'Mmm hmm... Yep... I got it boss... Okay... Bye. WAIT!... Can I do that thing you said yesterday I could sometime soon? I mean, he could really use them... Yes sir... Roger that... I'll take John if it's okay with you?... Thank you sir... Yes, he'll be back in his cell before eight... Yes sir. Thank you sir... Good day sir." He hung up.

"What the hell was that all about?" John freaked, not liking the way he was incorporated in any of this. He really just wanted to get the boy somewhere safe and sound, not to go help Seth do something stupid. But he didn't have a choice anyway.

"John, go get cleaned up and get a pair of my old jeans and a tee for Sato," he smirked at the two boys. "We're going shopping!" He had a feral grin plastered on his face. The other boys groaned, even though this would be Satoshi's first time going outside, well, that's what everyone besides Sato and the two teens thought...

...

"Here! Try these on!" John thrusted a dark blue tee shirt, a pair of black sweatpants, a dark purple sweatshirt, and a pair of dark jeans into Sato's arms. He hurried him into a dressing room and made sure he locked the door. He turned to Seth, who was looking at him like he was a lunatic. "What? I may not like shopping, but he needs stuff. And besides, he looks cute in dark clothes. Granted, they make him look pale, well _paler_, but they also don't show stains."

"Oh yeah. Someone's gonna worry about stains in that hell-hole." Seth shook his head. He hated shopping almost as much as John did, but he enjoyed the way the boy looked so uncertain when trying them on. And, as John said, Sato needed new clothes. The ones he had were tattered to bits. He sipped at the coffee in his hand. "It's a wonder he's not sick. Especially with how little air and how many germs are around him. Now that I think of it, that straw or hay or whatever it is could be changed. It's been what? Ten years since it got changed?"

John nodded. "By all means he should be sicker than a dog, but he grew up around, hell on, those conditions. He doesn't know what it's like without them. Oh, by the way, it's been about eight years. Kei had that stuff changed before Sato moved in. You would think he would have it changed about every two months considering how much he does to make the kid comfortable."

"Really? I didn't know he had it changed then. But, your right, Kei should have had it changed at least once a year for the kid. The only reason I haven't requested it was because of his hideout in it," Seth said, feeling somewhat down for the boy.

"Yeah, he does make sure the boy is... comfortable in _his_ bed. Nice and cuddly so he can screw him," John spat. "How far do you think we'll get if we just take the kid and run?" John ran his hand over Seth's back, fingering lower and lower.

"Don't even think about that. We won't get very far unless we can get to the police station. As interesting and wonderful it sounds, it would be in the kid's best of health to just bring him back and to make sure we can get a message out to Dark. If we can find him we'll tell him to go to the police," Seth said. "That's if we can convince him," he whispered.

"Yeah," John said.

Seth felt a tugging on his arm and some hesitant lettering. "H-o-w - d-o-e-s - t-h-i-s – l-o-o-k?" They turned to see their little boy in the sweatpants and tee. The tee shirt hung off of his tiny frame... a lot.

Swallowing, Seth smiled and shook his head. "That shirt is waaaay to big. Times a thousand. I'll go find a smaller size. What size is it?" He asked as he turned to go back out to choose.

"W-e-l-l, - I-I - l-i-k-e - i-t. I-t-'-s - n-i-c-e - a-n-d - l-o-s-e - s-o - I - c-a-n - m-a-n-e-u-v-e-r - f-r-e-e-l-y," Satoshi lettered out timidly.

"What?" Seth raised his voice, looking at the boy disbelievingly.

Satoshi, thinking Seth was mad at him, cringed, falling to a sitting position on the floor, and whimpered softly, unable to hold back the sounds. "G-G-Gom-men, g-gom-men, gomen, gomen, gomen," he signed with his hands over and over.

"SETH!" John cried and hurried over to the terrified boy. He gently held the boy to his body, trying to comfort him. "Don't do that! You're scaring him! Now Sato, lets find the size." He looked on the of the shirt as a saleswoman came up to them.

"Is there anything I can help you boys with?" She said, kneeling by John and Satoshi.

"We are finding the size, I picked a shirt from the small section, but I didn't look and I seemed to have accidentally chosen what seems to be a not-small size," John said, sitting back to let her look.

"Here let me," she said as she looked at the back of the tee, but saw something that shocked her. There was a light blue cross with a dark purple ribbon swirling behind and around it on the back of his neck. A birth mark. The birth mark.

Light blue hair, dark blue eyes, cross with ribbon, and the boy looked to be almost eight. The same details that were associated to the missing person's case of that little babe years ago, almost eight years ago. The Hikari case dealing with the Hikari babe named... She looked down at the boy's eyes and gazed deeply into them she lightly whispered, "Hikari? Satoshi Hikari?"

Satoshi gazed up at her with fear in his eyes, "Wh-what?"

…


	5. Shopping!

May 20th -

The Hikari case dealing with the Hikari babe named... She looked down at the boy's eyes and gazed deeply into them she lightly whispered, "Hikari? Satoshi Hikari?"

Satoshi gazed up at her with fear in his eyes. "Wh-what? What do you mean? My name is... Ren." Satoshi wrote on John's arm hesitantly. John read to her what he had written.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. You... remind me of a little boy that went missing awhile back," She apologized, getting up and holding out a hand to help the boy get up.

"It's okay," John said, taking his hand away from Seth and reading the letters written on his arm after the boy got up.

"He gets that a lot," Seth said, looking down at his nails. He really didn't want to put up with this mess. "So, Sato, do you want a smaller size or do you like it?" Even if the shirt was horribly huge, it was also horribly cute. He looked like a little kid trying on his father's shirt. He received a hesitant nod. He bent down on a knee and gently pulled up the shirt so he could see the sweatpants. The height was way to big, like the shirt. But the waistband seemed to fit his tiny waist well enough to go through awhile of Kei.

"Okay, so, if you boys need help, just ask," The saleswoman said before she walked away hurriedly.

"Alrighty then, if you like these, then you go get changed so we can go," Seth said as he shooed Satoshi back into the dressing room.

"You really need to loosen up. This is his first day out since... FOREVER! He needs to be around **relaxed** people. Not some tight, grumpy teenager who seems to be trying to take over as the Grumpy Grandpa position. Which does not need to be filled might I add," John said, sitting in a chair that was along one of the walls.

"Oh yeah, sure, relaxed... " Seth said, slowing his pacing. "No can do. I can't relax." He sped his pacing up again, going back and forth over and over.

"Look, hon," John smiled as his lover grimaced at his given nickname John had for their 'special' times together. It also worked when trying to tell Seth that he was serious, or just to get his attention, as it was in this case. "Well, at least _I_ didn't try to get him to wear pink, frilly things." He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, he looked adorable in them," Seth defended.

John grabbed Seth by his waist and pulled him into his lap. He pinned his arms between them and licked Seth's ear. He felt the older boy tense.

"You know," Seth said huskily. "If we switch spots we _might_ get somewhere with me calming down a bit." He smiled and ran a few fingers around what little of John's skin they could reach.

"Mmm, I see your point. Come on, up." John pushed Seth off of his lap and stood up. Once Seth was sitting, he plopped down into his lover's lap.

"Oof! You're heavy, you know that right?" Seth teased as John started to nuzzle his neck. Then he got serious, "Do you realize how much we, or at least **I**, assume about him?" Then he heard a definitive click of a door being closed. "I think I heard the door close," he whispered slightly.

"'Mkay. I'm getting up," John said, but didn't move a single muscle. When he thought about it, he realized that they _did_ always assume things with the boy. "Yeah, it's like we don't know him at all," He whispered before he was pushed to the ground harshly just as their little boy came out in the borrowed clothes from Seth. He got an inquisitive look, but the kid didn't seem to want to question why he was on the floor rubbing his now very sore ass.

"John, you take Sato to the bathroom and we'll meet up at the electronics section. Okay?" Seth said as he took the sweatpants and tee. It was obvious Sato didn't even try on the jeans or sweatshirt. But, then again, the kid seemed to really like the one he came back in ten days ago. He received a nod as John led the little boy to the bathrooms. He went to the checkouts.

They met up at the electronics section, which was right by the door, and left. Neither John nor Seth noticed that Sato was missing the sweatshirt that he had worn when he had came in...

...

The saleswoman, Teresa, walked into the security camera room. "Hey, Bobby?" She called out to her best friend.

"Hmm?" Bobby looked back and smiled. "Oh! Hey, what's up?" She turned back to the cameras.

"Just now there were three boys at the guy's dressing room. I was wondering if you could rewind and let me have a look at the tapes?" Teresa said hopefully, twirling her hair with two fingers, a nervous habit of her's.

"What, the two teens and one little kid?" Bobby asked, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. She received a nod. "Umm, what do you want to know of them?" She started to rewind the tapes anyway.

"The little boy reminds me of the description of that tiny babe that disappeared almost eight years ago. The hair, eyes, and even the birth mark he had. He said his name was Ren, but... someone could have just told him his name was Ren, or... or..." Teresa trailed off.

"Umm, yeah. Is this them?" Bobby asked, pointing to the screens.

"Yes. Can you go to their conversations? Right before I walked away, one called the boy 'Sato'. Sato, like short for Satoshi?" Teresa looked down at her friend.

"Yeah. Weird. Here." Bobby turned up the volume on the little group.

They watched the time when the trio went to the clothing section. Boldly the older two called the little boy 'Sato' many times. They also heard the silver-haired boy call the child 'Satoshi'. Bobby paused the video as Teresa whipped out her cell phone. She called the Missing Person's Unit of the police force.

"Hello, my name is Teresa Shino. I would like to speak to Detective Seahara please?... Ah! Detective Seahara! I think my friend and I may have information on the Hikari case from almost eight years ago, the one on the little babe taken. Yes sir. We can meet you after work at the precinct, unless you come here. Yes, we have security tapes showing him in the store with two teenagers. Okay, half an hour? Yes sir, we'll be waiting," Teresa hung up. "The Detective will be here in about half an hour."

Bobby nodded. "Let's see if we can't just try to help get this little boy home."


	6. Not Again!

May 20th -

Satoshi curled up in his cell. John was currently washing the clothes they had gotten earlier that day. He closed his eyes and allowed himself fall asleep...

Satoshi didn't hear the one knock on the cell door before Seth opened it. Kei stepped into the room and stormed over to the little boy as Seth stood by the door. He watched as Kei took a blood-stained lash and whipped the boy with it. He watched as Sato's body was cut over and over by the whip and watched as his tiny body tensed reflexively. Seth watched as Kei gave up and threw the whip to the side. He watched as the boss unmercifully grabbed Sato by his torn shirt and picked him up. Seth tensed and opened the cell door as Kei took a moment to throw the boy over his shoulder so he couldn't slip on the blood dripping from his back.

Kei carried the slowly awakening boy to his bedroom and threw him on the bed. It was by now Sato was looking up at him with round, scared eyes, his blood pressure now allowing him to be alert. "I'm hornier than fuck and can't even bother to care about prep and lube. You're just going to have to deal with it hard and fast," he said as he pulled Sato's pants completely off along with his briefs.

Seth sat in his chair by the doorway. "Boss, please, I know you don't normally use prep, lube, and protection or what-not, but could you please be gentle at first. It'll be too much for his body to handle if you aren't. You have to remember he is frailer than the others you've had in the past," Seth tried to remind him.

"Seth, SHUT UP! I know what I'm doing, I've had him for almost eight years already! He can handle it hard and fast this once!" Kei snapped as he pulled off his own pants and flipped the boy onto his stomach, annoyed. He pulled Satoshi's tiny hips up and aligned himself to his toy's opening.

Satoshi closed his eyes as he felt the familiar hardness press against his rear. He tensed up and cringed as he felt Kei thrust into him, fighting the bile that was already rising, holding back the scream that presented itself from the pain.

Kei ran his hands over the boy's thin chest and tweaked his nipples, knowing he wouldn't get a response, but just doing it for the fun of actually dominating the boy. Moaning and thrusting harshly, he pressed his lips to the back of the neck that was presented to him. He nipped and licked at it while tearing the shirt off of the boy and speeding up his thrusts.

Accidentally getting his arm to close to the boy's teeth, Kei felt the kid bite him. Hard. Pulling his other hand away from the boy just long enough to do it efficiently, he slapped the bluenette sharply. He pushed his hard cock into the boy as fast and deep as he could. Gripping the boy's chest once more, he squeezed it harshly, lips traveling over the boy's hair, for it was the only place he could reach with his mouth while the boy's ass was beneath his cock this far in. He used his fingernails to scratch up the blue-haired prisoner's chest.

Satoshi was thrusted into hard, fast, and deeply, hearing moans and pants coming from the man on top of him. His whole body felt as if it was being ripped in two. Vomit spewed from his lips while blood dripped down between his legs and onto the bedsheets as Kei ruthlessly tore up his insides. He finally screamed in pain as fingers gripped his chest painfully. He felt his ribs give out and crumble beneath the great pressure. He arched his back from the pain before he went numb, the pain too great to register in his mind anymore.

Kei moaned loudly as he heard his captive scream. It felt _**SO**_ good to be inside of his captive once again, but he thrusted harder and harder, wanting to hear more. To brace himself, he gripped the boy's chest tighter and thrust as deep as possible. He didn't care that the boy's ribs broke, nor that blood was dripping from the toy's mouth. He couldn't find the sympathy in his body to care that the boy fell limp and passed out. He just thrust as deep, hard, and fast as he could into Satoshi until he came with a shout of ecstasy. Breathing heavily, he pulled out of the boy and pushed him off of his bed, throwing him away like yesterday's trash. He rolled over to a dry part of the bed and allowed himself the satisfactory, dream-filled sleep that would give him ideas for torturing the boy more...

Seth wordlessly picked up the naked boy, seething in rage. He always was pissed after watching helplessly as the guiltless boy was taken against his will, but this was the worst. His boss didn't care that the boy would get a serious infection inside of him, nor did he care that the boy wouldn't be able to walk for days. Or that his breathing would be horribly ragged for months.

Satoshi whimpered unconsciously, breath extremely uneven as he was picked up, pain rocketing through his entire core. Seth seethed and almost hugged the boy tightly to his chest protectively. Only the fact that he would essentially hurt the boy stopped him. He carried Sato back to his cell, placed him on his stomach, and called John.

"Hey Seth, what's up?" John said, answering his cell phone. He was leaning against the wall in the laundry room.

"Kei massacred Sato and his clothes. Are the new ones clean?" Seth asked, taking off his shirt and pressing it to the wounds.

"Yeah, Doofus here is just making sure they don't have any bomb material or explosive devices on them," John told Seth. He received a glare from the guy checking the clothing. He felt a bit cocky, so he snapped at the man, "Yeah I'm talkin' 'bout you!" He received an eye roll and an okay on the clothing. "He just okayed them, I'm bring them down now."

"'Mkay, bring some gauze and peroxide while you're at it," Seth said as he applied more pressure to one of the deeper wounds. "Damn Kei! What he won't do to wake Sato up! Why can't he understand that he has health and blood pressure problems!"

"What about Sato's sweatshirt? Did Kei massacre that as well?" John asked as he went to the medic room and grabbed the gauze, peroxide, and some towels for Sato to bite down upon.

"Sweatshirt? What sweatshirt?" Seth asked, pausing in the pressure on the little boy's back for a moment.

"The one he wore to the store. From that Dark character he wrote about," John bounced, on the heels of his feet, down the concrete staircase leading to the cell.

Seth gasped, "Did he even grab it from the dressing room?"

John stopped short. "No!" He shouted in shock and ran down to the cell, snapping his phone shut. Once there, he gave Seth the stuff. "I'll go see if it's still there tomorrow. God, can he survive this one?" John asked as he looked over the damage Kei had done.

"He's gonna get a serious infection inside of him. And lots of other ones on his back, but they can't be taken lightly, even if they are smaller than the one he's gonna have from Kei's 'pleasure time'," Seth spat. He was raging at the way his little Sato was treated.

John sat down by Seth and gently stroked some of the stray hairs out of the little boy's face. "Is it as bad as..." John asked, but couldn't go on. His voice caught when he thought of the big infection Satoshi had when he was four.

Seth's breath caught. He turned his head away from John and took a deep breath. He really didn't want to think about what had happened that day. "It will be much worse. He won't be able to live for very long, I think. Last time he barely pulled through, we should've run yesterday. When we had the chance."

"Yeah." John looked down as Seth sighed and grabbed the peroxide. He handed it to Seth and picked up the towels. He put a towel in Sato's mouth and held one beneath one of the wounds. Seth poured peroxide on the wound.

It bubbled a deep red...


	7. Just Another Day In Hell

May 21st -

John got up early and looked over to his lover, Seth. Seth was still sleeping and had blood dotted all over his face and body, much like he himself probably did. Sato's blood. The boy was sleeping between them, not having woken up from the stress of what Kei did. Knowing he couldn't stay long if he wanted to get the sweatshirt before the kid woke up, he got up and went to shower. After changing into clean clothes, he left a note on his and Seth's bed, telling him where he went.

Once John got to the store, he walked up to the Customer Support desk and talked to the lady, "Umm, Miss?" Once he got her attention, he continued, "Hi, my name is John, I was here yesterday with my friend, Seth, and our little adopted brother, Ren. And our tiny Ren forgot his sweatshirt in one of the dressing rooms. But, you might not believe me because it is a teenager's sweatshirt, and he is a tiny kid," John said, leaning against the counter.

"Oh, umm, let me see if another customer or the cleaning crew has found it and put it into the Lost-and-Found," the lady said and looked under the counter. "Are any of these it?" She asked as she pulled out three sweatshirts. None were the one he was looking for.

"No, but is it okay to go look in the dressing room for it? It's a dark purple sweatshirt that is very special to little Sat-err, Ren," John asked desperately, momentarily forgetting about the fake name that Sato had given to the saleswoman from the day before.

"Umm, it's against protocol to do so, but..." The lady said as a couple of men in suits came up behind him, and stood to either side of him.

The one on his left handcuffed him as the one on the right spoke, "You are under-arrest for the kidnapping little Satoshi Hikari, whoever you are."

They pulled John towards the doorway. John was scared for a moment, but didn't say anything. He didn't even resist as they put him in the squad car.

...

Seth showered and slipped into his room. He looked around and saw a note on the bed as he towel-dried his hair. He scanned over it and nodded. John had went to go get the sweatshirt and Sato was currently in Kei's bedroom, cleaning. With crushed ribs, blood still dripping from his wounds and his rear, and with infections already starting to form. It. Was. Torture.

Kei walked by Seth's and John's station. Not caring that the door was closed, he walked in and found Seth in the bedroom, reading a note. "Hey!" He called out to get Seth's attention.

Seth snapped his head up and looked to his boss. Quickly standing at attention, he replied, "Yes, sir! What is it you need sir?" Seth bowed respectively.

"Last night. How did he handle it?" Kei asked harshly, coldly.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking. Why do you want to know? You've never been interested before." Seth straitened up and offered his boss a spot on the bed to sit.

Kei sat and smiled, "Well, since you asked, if he took it well enough, I think I'm gonna go harsh and fast from now on, instead of slow. It felt so good last night, being so hard and fast and rou-"

Seth lost it. His self control snapped, he couldn't take it anymore. "JUST SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT LITTLE SATO IS TOO FRAIL TO HANDLE IT! HE IS ALREADY FORMING MANY INFECTIONS! HE WON'T SURVIVE THIS ONE AT THE RATE HE'S-" Seth was cut off by his boss.

"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU ADRESS YOUR BOSS!" Kei yelled, standing up. "He is MY little toy, not yours. I can do whatever I want to him!" He shouted indignantly, slapping Seth across the face harshly.

"You were the one that asked me how he handled it. He needs to be let free, or at least have time to heal. His tiny body has had enough of this life of rape and abuse! Any more of this shit and he _will_ die!" Seth exclaimed, raging. "At the very least, have some dry straw or hay put in his cell and possibly even a mattress. It will make a huge difference if he doesn't have to sleep on that wet, moldy shit he's putting up with." Seth put a hand on his forehead and sighed. "I just want him to live," he whispered quietly.

"I will let your outburst go this one time, but you need to put dry hay and whatnot in the cell. I won't stop taking him though," Kei said as he walked to the door way and turned around. He left without another word.

Seth sighed and smiled a bit. He quickly brushed his hair and put it in a ponytail. He walked out of the room and went to the storage area where they kept the hay, straw, blankets, pillows, and such. The room was dark but dry. He grabbed four large, empty potato sacks by the door and grabbed the clip board. He signed off for the sacks of hay and got the room's door number. "Door number sixty-three," he said to himself as he walked down the hall way. He scanned the doors until he found the right door.

Opening the door, he walked in and walked to one of the half-gone piles. He filled the bags and threw them over his shoulder. Walking back to the hallway, he locked up the storage area and repositioned the bags over his shoulders, two bags on each. He went to Kei's room and waited until Satoshi finished, putting the bags on the floor.

Satoshi looked up at Seth as he came into the room. He smiled and walked up to his 'brother', giving him a big bear hug. W-H-A-T - A-R-E - Y-O-U - D-O-I-N-G - H-E-R-E - ? He typed on Seth's arm.

"Are you done here?" Seth asked, returning the hug. He received a hesitant nod, indicating that Satoshi only needed to put away the cleaning things. "Well, put the stuff away and we'll go down and put some hay down and clean your wounds up a bit. Well, that's not much to look forward to, but it's better than being in here and cleaning. Isn't it?" Seth smiled innocently.

Satoshi nodded and grabbed the cleaning supplies, quickly putting them into the cleaning closet across of the hall. He took Seth's hand and gently tugged him down the hall towards his cell, grabbing one of the bags and dragging a second.

Seth grabbed the other two bags and playfully plucked Satoshi's from his grasp. He threw all four bags over his right shoulder and picked up Satoshi. He placed Satoshi on his hip and carried him down to the cells. Once there, he set Sato and the bags down in the middle of the cell.

Satoshi grabbed one of the bags and dumped it out. He spread it around, mending it to his satisfaction so he would be comfortable in it. He piled up a bag of hay by the back-right corner, completely opposite of the door that was in the front-left corner of the cell, and pulled up a layer of the moldy hay. He started to pull out the moldy hay there and relined the area with the dry, new hay. He pulled off the top layer that covered his hide-out and placed the new hay there as well, hiding the hole.

Seth smiled and gently touched Sato's shoulder, making him turn harshly. "Where do you want these two bags?" He asked, not wanting to place anything in the wrong spot and make Sato uncomfortable. He received a slight nod of recognition and a point to the middle of the cell. "Okay," he answered and dumped the hay where he was 'told' to.

When Satoshi finished putting everything into place on and in his hideout, he moved over to the middle of the cell and spread the hay evenly over the cell. It smelled good to have the fresh hay in the cell. It tickled his nose to have the dust in the air and the fresh smell around him. He really wanted to just lay down and go to sleep, but he still had to go down to the Mess Hall and... _entertain_ the other gangsters in a few minutes.

Seth sighed and gently tugged at Sato's arm, "Come on, time to go." He felt bad, but if Sato was to survive as long as possible, he had to listen to his orders from Kei. 'This is going to be fun. I can feel it in my bones,' he thought with sarcasm, hating this part, among many others, of his job.


End file.
